A conventional electric motor described in Patent Literature 1 below includes a stator assembly, a substrate on which a sensor circuit for position detection is formed, a lead wiring part, a power-lead retaining part attached to a lead-out portion of the lead wiring part and retaining power leads, and a sensor-lead retaining part attached to the lead-out portion of the lead wiring part and retaining sensor leads. The power leads and the sensor leads are arranged into two levels and are led out to the outside from the front and back sides of the lead-out portion, respectively.